Working is no fun
by VampFan539
Summary: Kristen is having a bad day at work, when someone comes along to make everything all better. Please review :


It had started out as a typical night. I had gotten up, gotten ready and left for work. It was hard adjusting to the night life. But one had to do what they could in order to survive. Which was a lesson I quickly learning. It sucked being an adult. What sucked even more so was when I got to work the lights shone brightly beaconing the eager shoppers to come spend their hard earned money. With a long sigh and a quick prayer to the powers that be I prayed I would not hurt one of those stuipd shoppers. I slammed my car door and walked slowly to the door.

It whooshed open and my ears were instantly assaulted with the stores lame ass jingle. It sounded like nails on a chalk board if you ask me.

"Discount Shop Mart has all your holiday needs" the annoying electronic voice was saying. I plugged my ears and all but ran to the time clock. Yeah I might look a little crazy for a grown adult to being running around but one could only take so much of that damn jingle before they lost it. I clocked in and went to collect my drawer for the evening.

"Hey Kristen can I talk to you for a minute?" I gritted my teeth as the short pudgy assistant manager poked his head from around the corner. He hated me for some odd reason I think it was because I had referred to him as a hobbit but I couldn't confirm that.

"Yeah sure Fisher what's up?" I tried to paste a smile on my face trying my damndest to make it seemed like I cared. It's what normal people did after all and I was trying to be normal.

"I need you to sign this. It's a write up for being late all the time and having a bad attitude." I felt my anger rise about ten degrees. I wanted to bash him in the face with the first object I found but I resisted the impulse.

"Wait why should I? Your stock boys nearly destroy the store yet you do nothing. They put holes in the women's bathroom so they could peek in for crying out loud. Also I never gave one customer an attuide or anything. This is bull." His face turned bright red and I could tell he was pissed that I just hadn't signed the paper and taken his hypocritical nonsense. He was such a tight ass I truly disliked the man.

"Just sign it and get to your register." He barked, I felt a tear threaten to spill out and I discreetly brushed it away. I was so angry I was crying this was silly but I needed this job to prove that I was an adult and didn't need anyone to take care of me. I grabbed the paper from Fisher and did as he had asked me to. I stormed away from him and went over to my register and opened my line up. Trying not to think about how unfair life was.

My first customer was a little old lady. She slowly put up her purchases and began to dig around in her change purse.

"How much is that going to be dear?"

"$19.96" I said sweetly as she searched for the exact amount. I waited for five minutes while she looked.

"Oh drat I'm a penny short here just take it out of this twenty." She handed it to me and I resisted slamming my head against the counter in frustration this was going to be a long night.

The next hour crawled by slowly and Fisher had walked by several times giving me the death glare. A look I happily returned. It was almost time for my break when it happened. I was quietly chatting with the other cashier on duty when we heard a loud scream followed by a soft musical laugh. One that I would have recognized anywhere. I ran from my register to the sounds of someone getting their ass kicked I skidded into the isle and my mouth fell into a perfect o. There on the floor layer a beat and bloodied Fisher, with my sire and lover Braiden standing over his limp body.

"You will respect her you human scum bag." Braiden hissed while kicking him in the head. My teeth grew longer as I noticed the blood seeping onto the floor. I didn't think I would be able to control the blood lust for very long. A hand fell onto my shoulder to help steady me and I smiled gratefully at Braiden, he knew I would lose control and kill more than just Fisher if I let my demon loose fully. I had to stay in control just a little bit. I had only been turned for two years and could handle being around humans as long as there was no blood involved.

"What are you?" Fisher managed to gasp out. I sunk down next to him and grinned into his stupid human face.

"Vampire's you dick. This is for pissing me off." Without much more thought I snapped his neck. I refused to drink that disgusting lump of crap. Even vampires have standards. I turned to Braiden and jumped into his arms I always felt at home with him near.

"How did you know I was having problems with him?" He kissed me and hurried out the door. I think he sent out a memory wipe to all humans in the store. They wouldn't know what happened to Fisher or even remember that I worked there. Either that or Braiden's minions were in the store killing off any witnesses and destroying evidence. Once outside he began to Levite meaning we would be flying home. Not all vampires can fly just the really old and powerful.

"Kristen your young still but every good little vamp knows that the sire can feel the distress of his childe. That and I had a couple human minons watching out for you. I would have killed him last week when he slapped your ass but I was waiting to see if you'd come to me for help. I'm trying to give you the chance you wanted to be independent. It's hard though all I want to do is protect you."

This had been all my fault. I had been angry at him for always wanting to be my knight in tarnished armor. I wanted to prove to him I could take care of myself if it ever came down to it. So I had gotten a job and tried to show him I was not a child but a twenty three year old woman vampire. Who was worthy to be his queen not just a spoiled little princess. Which I guess I was in a way very spoiled by him and damn proud of it to might I add.

"Fine I promise to let you shower me with presents and other goodies for a long time to come." I said with a grin. "Just as long as I never had to work at another crappy little job again." He kissed me again and flew us home without another word.

THE END!

**A.N. Sorry I needed to vent some stuff out and this seemed to help alittle. I've been having trouble sending this out to be betaed and I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong but I'll get any mistakes fixed as soon as I find them. :) So don't yell at me if my grammer sucks and stuff please. :)**


End file.
